journeys_talefandomcom-20200214-history
The Lore of Journey's Tale
Here is where we will show the lore for Journey's Tale The Arcane Realm The Arcane Realm is where the entire essence of magic came from, and where the gods were made. They create the talismans, and all the magic. The bosses you see are beings that came from The Arcane Realm to test people, and see if they are worthy of the magic. The Beginning It's 42 AGD on the planet of Impharus. ' '''The globe has been split into 5 major factions on the brink of war. But it hasn't always been like this. Long ago, the world was at one, under the rule of Grand Duke, Rothea. Rothea was seen as benevolent leader, and ruled in the favor of the people. It remained this way until the Oskoths and the Cosnomians banded together to take down Rothea in their wild pursuit of greed and fortune. ' 'They succeeded, and the Grand Duke had been dethroned. At the moment of the execution of the Grand Duke, Luxios, a general of the Oskoths, slayed the leader of the Cosmonians, and Cosmonian followers fled to the sewers and became a powerful thief guild known as The Underground. Once the Oskoths successfully took the crown, the generals were in dispute of who should control the New World. The generals decided to split the territory of the crown into 3 major areas for the three generals. This compromise became known as the Three Branches Pact, and each general established their own political system in accordance with their ideals. ' 'Luxios, the executioner of the Cosmonian leader, led his troops to the furthest region of the crown's territory. He believed that the isolation of the region would serve as protection for his newly-found nation, and he became the leader of The Ascended. ' 'The second general, Zarinus, led his followers to the second region which was packed with rich amounts of Azratix flowers, nicknamed "freedom flowers". These flowers became his faction's symbol. Once Zarinus settled in his region, he became corrupted with ideas of world domination. Ironically, he formed the Dynasty of Freedom, Dynasty deriving from domination ideals, and Freedom from the frequent Azratix flowers in his region. ' 'The third general, Nakelem, led his followers the third region. Luckily for the general, the region was an old mining site packed with rich golden ore, sparking the beginning of a major economic powerhouse. The rugged region was nicknamed the Mining Capital of the World, and the faction controlling the area became known as the Miner's Union. ' 'Once all of the generals had settled, a group of remnants of the Crown settled in an unclaimed territory controlled by natives of the region, led by the politician known as Manalex. These remnants became known as the Hasta Commonwealth, and their leader was referred to as the Grand Duke of the New World. ' 'All seemed to have settled down, and for the next 5 years the factions lived in peace with one another. ' '''Suddenly, the Dynasty of Freedom attacked the Hasta Commonwealth in an attempt to assassinate Grand Duke Manalex. The Dynasty's assassination failed miserably, as the royal guard of the Hasta crushed their Dynasty foes. The Hasta Commonwealth sent troops to invade the Dynasty, but ended up in the realm of The Ascended and were immediately imprisoned by Ascended forces for trespassing. The Ascended believed the trespassing was a plot of alliance by the Hasta and the Dynasty to overthrow the Ascended, plunging them into war with the Hasta and the Dynasty. This outraged the Hasta, and they called upon their allies at the time, the Miner's Union, to aid them by funding their war efforts. The other major factions caught wind of the deal with the Miner's Union, and the Ascended and the Dynasty became hostile towards the Union. Once word had gotten out that the Union had been helping the Hasta, the Grand Duke accused the leader of the Union, Zarinus, of passing word through The Underground of their support of the Hasta, which in turn resulted in the Hasta burning all bridges to the Union. Meanwhile, The Underground was thriving in gold and riches, and they seemed to have been the only one benefitting from the war as they stole odds and ends from the distracted leaders, making them a common foe to the other 4 major factions. So here we are. Is this the beginning of the end? Or the end of the beginning of another New World?